


Oops

by pricingham



Category: Scream (Movies)
Genre: Begging, Blow Jobs, Dirty Talk, Drunk Sex, Foreplay, Internalized Homophobia, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-19
Updated: 2017-05-19
Packaged: 2018-11-02 17:09:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10949004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pricingham/pseuds/pricingham
Summary: Stu's drunk, Billy's upset, and what starts with gentle kisses on his neck ends with their clothes on the floor of Stu's bedroom.





	Oops

**Author's Note:**

> cw for the f slur (billy deals w a Lot of internalized homophobia yes this is me projecting,)

Billy choked on the smoke of his cigarette when he was jump scared by the back door opening. “Hey, buddy, what is up?” Thank God, it was just Stu. A very drunk Stu.

“Nothin’,” he replied with a shrug.

“Lemme get my liar radar. My liaradar.” Stu took his hand out of his robe's pocket and moved his index finger around as if it were some kind of needle. He started imitating the sound of the radar when he pointed at Billy. “Liar caught,” Stu said in a funny voice. Billy rolled his eyes and Stu sat next to him. “You can talk to me,” he said, putting a hand to Billy's arm. He flinched at first but then relaxed against his touch.

“It's nothing.”

“It's _not_ nothing. I know you.”

Billy wet his lips and took a drag. “It's Hank.”

“Jesus, I'm sorry, Billy.”

He shrugged.

“He hurt you?”

“Yeah, don't worry.”

“You don't deserve it,” Stu said, sounding almost angry. Said anger disappeared as he kept going, “you deserve someone good… and, and soft, that treats you right.”

“Yeah?”

Billy's breath hitched as Stu started kissing his neck gently. “Yeah.”

“Fuck, Stu,” he breathed.

“We could go upstairs.”

“Yeah.” Billy put his hands to Stu's cheeks and pulled him in for a kiss, harsh and soft at the same time. Stu was so fucking _good_ with his tongue, God, Billy had lost count of how many moans he had to hold back. He pulled back quite reluctantly. “Bedroom.”

“Yeah.”

 

Stu sat down on his bed after kicking off his shoes and socks, and pulled Billy onto his lap. “Wanna make out a lil before we do anything?,” he asked Billy as he ran his hands over Stu's hair. “I can give you a hickey and shit.”

“Fag, okay. No hickeys, though.”

“Okay,” Stu replied, smiling softly. He moved to kiss Billy, who started pulling Stu's shirt off. They parted just to get rid of that, Stu going back to making Billy roll his hips unintentionally.

“Shit,” he breathed, Stu starting to kiss his jaw and then his neck, tracing things that Billy couldn't tell what they were with his tongue.

“You're so hot.”

“Faggot.”

“Yeah,” Stu murmured, and Billy could almost hear the smirk in his voice. “Billy?”

“ _What_?”

“Fuck. Hum, can I suck you off?”

“ _What_?”

Stu moved so he was facing Billy, looking up at him. “Like… give you head. Suck your dick.”

Billy blinked, surprised.

“Please? I'll be, I'll be good. I can deep throat you, you know.”

Billy wet his lips. Fuck, he had no idea he was actually into Stu fucking _begging_. A small part of him told him it was wrong, that he was using Stu, but fuck who gave a shit when Stu was looking up at him with some desperate ass eyes, begging to suck him off.

“Billy, please,” he whined, as he moved one hand discreetly over Billy's crotch. “Fuck, you're so hard.”

“You think you deserve it?”

“Hot… fuck. Yeah, yeah, Billy… You know, I've jacked off to it. To sucking your cock.”

Billy's mouth opened slightly and he almost _moaned_. “Yeah?”

“Fuck yeah. Having you come in my mouth is so hot. Having you fucking slam my head against a wall as you fuck my mouth. God.”

“Oh, you into that dirty shit?”

“Yes. Yeah.”

“Alright,” Billy said. “Just for a while, I wanna fuck you too.”

“Shit, fuck, please.”

“Bet you like it hard and rough.”

Stu nodded and watched Billy get up and lean against the wall. He did the same and kneeled in front of him. “Fuck, I can't believe I'm actually doing this. God.”

Billy raised his eyebrows and put his hand to Stu's hair. “Just blow me.”

“Yes, Billy,” he said, grinning. He moaned once he got rid of Billy's jeans and boxers. “Fuck, you're…” He smirked. “You're so _big_ , Billy. I don't think I can take all of it. So fucking huge, God.”

Billy held back a whine. He knew Stu was just fucking with him but, Jesus, he did it so well. “Just do it.”

Stu nodded and lapped at him slowly, hand around the shaft, moving up and down just as slow.

“Jesus, fuck,” he moaned as Stu latched on. God, it was better than he thought. He looked down, finding Stu looking up at him with worshipping eyes. Billy could bet the fag would call him his god. Stu closed his eyes and let out a small moan as he started to deep throat Billy, slowly, his tongue moving from the head to the base almost teasingly. Billy yanked at his hair, pulling him off. “Lie down,” he ordered.

Stu swooned and nodded. Billy straddled him and kissed him once and again and again and he couldn't stop now; course Stu tasted like fucking beer but did it really matter when it was _Stu_? Christ, he had lost count of the times he thought about kissing Stu like this, touching him like this. “Billy.”

“ _What_?”

Stu whined. “Fuck, hum. The, the lube’s in the dresser.”

“Oh, you wanna… You actually wanna fuck.”

“Yeah,” Stu said, nodding. “I mean, you're already naked and shit. And it's, hum, it's pretty fuckin’ hot. ...Why, you don't wanna?”

“No, no, I do, yeah. I do. It's just, like, you're drunk and shit.”

“I'm sober 'nough to consent, man.”

Billy looked at him for a while and kissed him again. He got up and looked around the first drawer of the dresser for the lube.

“It's the last one,” Stu told him as Billy rummaged through the second one, finding nothing but sweaters.

Billy stopped. “You know, you could have told me that before I was forced to look through your goddamn shirts.”

“Like they're _that_ bad.”

“Half of them have fucking floral patterns, faggot,” Billy said as he walked up to the bed, setting the bottle down on the side table. “Turn around.”

“Yeah, yeah, okay.” Stu did as told and clinged to the sheets, letting out a small moan when Billy introduced the first finger. “Billy.”

“What?,” he asked, moving it around before adding a second one and a third one, and God, Stu was moaning so much Billy wondered if he had made him come with finger fucking.

“Nothing, God, _shit_.”

“Fag,” he scoffed.

“Fuck, yeah.”

Billy rolled his eyes and put his hand to Stu's hair, pinning him down. “Stay still.”

“Yes, Billy,” Stu said, voice muffled due to the pillow he was pressing his face to. “Fuck.”

“I haven't even started fucking you and you're already all desperate, you're such a fucking fag.”

Stu nodded. “ _Yeah_.” He whined and bit into the pillow as Billy pushed himself into him, hand pulling at his hair. “Fuck.”

“ _What_?”

“Nothing, God.”

Billy took a while adjusting to the tight, warm feeling, gasping slightly every other five seconds. He rocked his hips slowly, closing his eyes and focusing on Stu's moans. He wet his lips, moving his hand down the back of Stu's head and meeting the back of his necklace. His instinct was to pull, which he did, making Stu let out a choked whine.

Billy swore under his breath, realizing now how fucking hot that actually was.

Once Billy thought Stu was loose enough for him to actually fuck him, as opposed to “sweet, faggy love making”, Billy didn't hold back. He pulled at his hair and thrust almost violently, despite Stu's sobs of “Billy, that hurts!” If it hurt so much, why was he begging for more the very next minute? Fucking fag, Christ.

“Oh, Billy, _fuck_. Fuck, that hurts.” He whined, shaking.

“You whine so much.”

Stu nodded, whimpering.

Billy felt something warm in his gut and moved to kiss Stu's neck. “You close?,” he asked.

He nodded. Billy kissed the burning skin, tasting the sweat, salty on his tongue. He was close too, and, even though he knew it was practically impossible for them to come at the same time, he wanted it for him and Stu. It was their first time, for fuck's sake, it had to be special.

“Billy,” he heard Stu say as he put his hand on top of Billy's. “Fuck, _Billy_.”

Billy pressed fervent kisses to the back of Stu's neck, digging his nails into Stu's thigh and thrusting faster and harder.

“ _Billy_ ,” Stu whined loudly before gasping. “Oh. Oh, God. Oh, fuck.”

Shit, Stu was coming. Shit, he was coming and it was _hot_. “God, Stu.” He turned Stu's head to the side and kissed him.

“Billy.”

“I'm right here, fag.” His heart sunk slightly. Why was he calling Stu a fag if he was the one kissing him and fucking him? He kissed Stu another time before shaking his head slightly. He wasn't a fag, he wasn't the one with a dick up his ass.

Billy tried his best to ignore those ridiculous thoughts, focusing instead on how good Stu felt tightening around him as he trembled, squirming slightly. Billy buried his face in Stu's neck when he came, fingernails digging into the skin of his waist.

“Shit,” he breathed, before withdrawing and lying on his back next to Stu. “Where are my cigs?”

“I think on the floor,” Stu mumbled. Billy looked at him. His eyes were already closed and the flush on his cheeks and neck was starting to fade away. He looked almost beautiful. “Almost”.

Billy wet his lips and got off the bed to get the pack of cigarettes and his lighter. “Where's the lighter?”

“Dunno.” He heard Stu yawn and his heart sunk, tears prickling his eyes. What the fuck, was he actually in love with him? No. No, no, he wasn't. He wasn't a fag. He forced himself to look away from Stu — he looked so soft, so gentle.

“Okay.”

“Sorry, buddy.”

Did he just fucking call him buddy? He was fucking his ass less than ten minutes ago and now they're just “buddies”. Billy took a deep breath. He had to focus on how to find his lighter, not on why Stu decided they're just friends after one fuck. He sighed deeply once he found it, lying on the ground under the bed. “It’s fine, just found it.”

“‘Kay,” Stu mumbled.

Billy sat down and lit a cigarette, leaning back. After this he’d try and sleep, he could deal with all the guilt of fucking his best friend while hammered in the morning. Or maybe not at all. He picked the last as he rolled his head against the pillow and closed his eyes.

 

Billy woke up with Stu’s arm over his chest. He shoved it gently, making sure it wouldn’t wake Stu up, and put a cigarette to his lips, lightening it swiftly. It took three cigarettes for Stu to wake up as well, Billy had been using that time to come up with a good excuse.

“ _Mornin_ ’,” Stu said, smiling sweetly at him.

Billy bit his lip, looking down. “Accident.”

Stu’s smile dropped. “What?”

“Accident. That was an accident. You were fucking hammered and I was, I was pretty drunk too. That’s all, it was a drunk accident.”

“Billy.”

“I’m not… I’m not a faggot, it was an accident.”

“No one’s calling you a faggot. It’s okay.”

Billy scoffed. “Yeah, right.”

“Billy, look at me.” He did so, although reluctantly. “I’m not calling you a faggot. You’re not a faggot if you don’t wanna be a faggot. Hey, hey, you could like me, be into me, want to fuck my ass raw, that wouldn’t make you a fag if you said you weren’t one.”

Billy started tearing up and he clenched his fists.

“You can show emotion too. It doesn’t make you a pansy or whatever. I’m gonna guess you like me because, I mean, who fucks like that if they’re not into the other person?” Stu laughed before shaking his head. “Right, no. Okay, so, hum, you like me, yeah? That’s okay. You don’t like me because you show your feelings. You like me because I’m adorable.”

Billy rolled his eyes and kissed Stu. It was soft and longing, and Billy felt his breath being stolen by Stu. And he didn’t… care. He didn’t care, it felt good and it felt sweet and _Stu_ was good and sweet. He pulled back, pressing a quick peck to his lips. “I’m not a fag.”

“Course not, babe.”

“Gay ass.”

Stu smiled and played with a strand of Billy’s hair before brushing it back. “Yeah.”


End file.
